


Dreams

by yorkisms



Series: Lazer Team Playlist Fics [6]
Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Hero Worship, Lazer Team 2, One-Sided Crush, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkisms/pseuds/yorkisms
Summary: Maggie Wittington does not do hero worship, except when she does.She refuses to be daydreaming about her coworker that saved the world, until she is.And she can't be seriously thinking, and wishing that the Lazer Team would know her name.Because it'll never happen. Not really.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Lazer Team fics with Ash are BACK baby. I totally fell in love with Maggie during the film and I've had this character study for how i think of her cooking for a long time. Too long. 
> 
> I plan on writing a sequel to Lazer Quest, as well, but that takes a little more concerted effort and planning.

_I've learned all the lore, I've been told all the tales_ __  
_Ancient legends of war are the wind in my sails_ __  
_The deeds of the brave come alive in the rhyme_   
_And the myth is my ship on the ocean of time_

 

She’s worked here for a long time, and she’s never heard of anything like it.

Sure, she was only in cryptolinguistics when it happened, but it feels like she was _there!_ Because she played some role in saving the planet!

Truthfully, Dr. Margaret Wittington had never spoken a word to the heroes of the Antarian invasion. But she had watched them closely from her distance, read every DETIA file kept, and interest had grown into idolatry, though she might deny it.

How was she supposed to help it? The Antarian invasion was so...fascinating. They had gotten everything so wrong, and four- well, her background in linguistics compelled her to call them folk heroes- had saved the world.

And Maggie is impressed. She thought these things only happened in stories, really, she had thought all was lost for a time.

She’s staring distantly at a report on the invasion. On the dissolution of the plan to go to space, which is simultaneously just that and a rejection of her application to work with the team.

Her biggest letdown.

There’s a knock on the door of her office.

“Hey, Maggie?”

Maggie downsizes the PDF and spins in her chair to face the door. It’s Vandenbloom.

“Yeah, sorry, what- what do you need?”

“They wanna transfer you. You’re gonna need to move.”

“Transfer? Move where?”

“To the experimental astrophysics lab. They want someone to work with Dr. Johnson.”

Maggie feels her eyes go wide. “You mean. Dr. Woodrow Johnson.”

“Well, yes, he’s kind of unique here-”

“That’s not a transfer, that’s a promotion,” Maggie corrects, standing up quickly. “Send someone in here to get my stuff, please, I’m going to start moving immediately.”

“Um...great! Thank you!”

Maggie turns back to her computer, and shuts it down with a grin.

Sure, all she may have done is been there and learned all there was to know.

But she can feel like she has a chance to do more now.

 __  
_I can feel it is near, I can see it appear and at dawn on the_ __  
_Glittering Heath I saw it all, gold lay beneath_ __  
_And the Dragon did meet its bane and was slain and at Dawn at the_ __  
_Valkyries hill, crossing the fire, acting her will_ __  
_Was the slayer and how alive though it seems_ __  
_I was there in my dreams_  


Woody doesn’t like to talk about the invasion, which is surprisingly frustrating.

Maggie’s asked him once or twice, and he always changes the subject. She thinks he’s hiding something, but not in a malicious way.

Maybe it’s blind of her, but she could never, ever believe Woody to be malicious. Just...never.

They work late, together, most nights. Maggie doesn’t have much to go home to- no pets or anything, and her family isn’t on great terms with her. As much as she can tell, he doesn’t, either.

“I’m going to try exposing the crystal to various types of nonlethal energies such as kinetic and electrical energy before we move on to radiations.”

“Sounds good,” Maggie replies, leaning her head on her hand and watching Woody work as the clock ticks past two in the morning.

Woody gets absorbed in the work, and as Maggie watches she can imagine him in combat like it should have been.

In her head he analyzes aliens for weaknesses, directs the team on where to go. He moves like a genius- like a magician. Maggie can’t help but smile.

“Margaret!”

Maggie blinks, realizing he’s been trying to get her attention. “Sorry, must have dozed off there,” she lies. “What’s happening?”

“Look!”

Maggie stands up. The crystal is glowing, a pale and beautiful blue. Maggie looks at Woody.

“It’s a powerful electrical conductor.”

“It’s...so beautiful.”

“It is rather aesthetically pleasing, isn’t it?”

“I think I love you,” Maggie murmurs quietly.

“What was that, Dr. Wittington?” Woody asks, cocking his head. Maggie flushes bright red.

“Nothing!”

 

 _Somewhere in time deeds of the day_ _  
_ _Became the rhymes we sing today_

 _Where did we come from and where are we now_ __  
_Is enough information to say where we'll go_ __  
_Wherever we go we must go there from here_   
_And we carry our load and we learn all the lore_

 

Maggie enters the lab at midday. Woody is setting up the translocator at the front, and she stops at his desk. It’s not odd- they’re friends, after all.

She looks at the pictures of him and the team. There’s one taken after the battle, some taken on the base during their training for the cancelled space missions.

They look so friendly, Maggie thinks. So happy. It’s too bad Woody only talks to them once in a blue moon. For holidays, she’s pretty sure.

She looks at her desk. There’s almost no pictures of her family there- one of her with her younger cousins in Tokyo, from when she visited in college, and one of her in her hometown of San Francisco.

The other pictures are just ones she’s taken. She spent some time in college to earn those three degrees, after all, and spent plenty of summers traveling around the world gaining experience and memories. Her desktop wallpaper is a picture of the view from a hike she took on her visit to Japan.

Maggie lets out a sigh and lets her shoulders drop slightly, then looks at Woody.

He meets her eyes, and she’s suddenly reassured.

“Dr. Wittington, we’re almost ready to power up the translocator.”

“Understood. Do we have a team ready to explore what’s on the other side if we create a successful Einstein-Rosen bridge?”

“They’re getting prepared right now. Would you...like to make the final check?”

Woody holds out one hand, with one of their tools. Maggie feels her cheeks heat up and walks forwards, taking it with one hand so that their fingers brush slightly.

“Dr. Woodrow, it would be my honor.”

 

 _I can feel it is near, I can see it appear and at dawn on the_ __  
_Glittering Heath I saw it all, gold lay beneath_ __  
_And the Dragon did meet its bane and was slain and at Dawn at the_ __  
_Valkyries hill, crossing the fire, acting her will_ __  
_Was the slayer and how alive though it seems_ __  
_I was there in my dreams_  


And just like that, Maggie is catapulted into what she thinks might well be a dream of hers. Saving the world with the Lazer Team! What more has she ever wished for?

Driving to the house Maggie can imagine it ahead of time. She’s written a monologue and everything. She’ll explain and of course they’ll agree- they’ll have to!

She’ll wow them with the translocator and her knowledge and they can go to space and save Woody. Maggie’s never really been in a fight, but she’s thinking of trying to grab a weapon before they leave the base. It’ll probably be helpful.

She sees it unfold in her mind’s eye as an epic battle, determination filling her mind.

They’ll all be looking to her. She can enter the alien ship, crack their codes and systems, and then she’ll rescue Woody.

In her head she picks Woody up in her arms when she rescues him, the way a knight in a fairy tale would rescue his princess.

“Dr. Wittington,” Woody says (in her mind). “That was so-- I’m impressed. With you. I never thought you had it in you.”

This is her imagination, so she can be as suave and charming as she wants. So in response, she grins, and says, “Neither did I.”

Even though it’s her own fantasy, and she’s known all along.

She hasn’t handed him the helmet back, just so she can kiss him, and she parks in front of Hagan’s house, imagining what it would be like.

And then, in her fantasies, the rest of the team congratulates her.

“That was awesome!”

“Hey yeah, good job, kid!”

“We did it!”

Maggie snaps open her eyes and realizes that she’s running late to the opportunity of a lifetime.

The opportunity to make this fantasy come true.

 _Somewhere in time deeds of the day_ __  
_Became the rhymes we sing today_ __  
_In a way we have turned through the pages of_ __  
_Time in a rhyme, gone back as far as we may_ __  
_In a day we are part of the tales of the brave_ __  
_As they pave way for descendants in dreams_  


Life is no fantasy. Maggie discovers this firsthand when she sees Woody again. When she meets the team. And again and again on this punishing journey she had hoped would be perfect.

“This is all my fault.” She says, mostly to herself, as she sits down on one of the platforms and looks at the earth- soon to be lost if they can’t fix things.

“Maggie,” Woody says, but she shakes her head a bit.

“For _so long_ I wanted to be here.”

“In space?”

“No, Woody. To be _here_. Saving the world. Or trying to. I wanted to find something bigger than my lab. And now that I’m here I screwed everything up. For all of you. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, kid,” Herman says, gentler than she’s ever heard him. “I tell you what, Hagan was right about something, you really are young. This ain’t the end of the world.”

“Well, it kind of _is_ , that’s what’s about to happen, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Yeah, but what are we gonna do. We can’t find the suit, or the translocator...we have nothing.”

“We don’t have nothing,” Herman says slyly. “And I am not gonna let these wrinkly little space raisins try and take everything down there away from us. Now come on, huddle up, team.”

Team, Maggie thinks with amazement. Team. She’s...included.

It’s what she always wanted.

 

 _Somewhere in time deeds of the day_ _  
_ _Will become rhymes when we’ve gone away_

 

Fridays are for dinner with the team, now. Not holidays. Not whenever-we-feel-like-it. Fridays.

On Fridays, Maggie wears a light dress, puts her hair up in a neat twist, and makes sure Woody wears a button up shirt when they get out of work together. She playfully tries to fix his hair even as he complains (“Margaret, it looks fine, I just got it cut, I promise I won’t go back to the mullet, alright?”)

On Fridays they walk to a place with outdoor seating nearby in Milford. Maggie runs up to the outdoor fence, waving excitedly to Zach and Herman, who are already seated.

“You’re not late this time,” Herman says as a congratulation, and Maggie laughs.

“We left work early. It’s Friday, right? DETIA can wait for us to come back on Monday. We’re in no rush.”

Maggie sits between Woody and Herman, with Zach, soon joined by Mindy and Hagan on the other side of the table. They update each other on their lives with quick, witty banter and lots of laughter.

“Mindy’s going to be graduating college early,” Hagan says, and Maggie grins.

“You’d better watch out, Hagan, before you know it she’ll be working with us in the lab.”

“Oh god. Sweetie, please don’t work for DETIA.”

Mindy swallows the food she’s chewing. “Hey Maggie, no offense, but there’s nothing I would like to do less.”

Maggie laughs. “None taken.”

“Hey,” Herman says, “You realize Maggie’s been with us for what, a month now?”

Maggie blushes and rubs the back of her neck with embarrassment. “Aw, has it really been? Time flies.”

“You still get flustered when we compliment you, Margaret,” Woody observes with an undercurrent of laughter.

“Come on, Woody, no no no-”

“A toast,” Woody declares, and Maggie ducks her head a bit. “To Margaret. Without her, we wouldn’t be a team again.”

For the sake of teasing her, the others join in. “Maggie!” Zach declares. “The...second coolest nerd I know!”

“The chick waaaay out of Woody’s league,” Herman snorts.

“An ambitious and talented young woman,” Hagan says, trying to remain professional.

“Stayed in love with Woody despite the mullet,” Mindy teases. Maggie laughs.

“Okay, the mullet...the mullet did test my will. Sorry babe.”

Everyone laughs. Maggie knows deep down that she is living her dreams. That she is home.

 

_I've learned all the lore..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed the story? Surprised to see how much fucking lazer team fic I produce? 
> 
> Kudos, bookmark, and comment, or contact me on my other social media: 
> 
> Tumblr: maggie-wittington (are you surprised?)  
> Twitter: extraplutonium


End file.
